


Seme male reader x Uke males

by TheDemonicjackalpack



Category: DCU (Comics), Final Fantasy, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Gay, Indulgent, M/M, Seme Male reader, Shameless Smut, uke male various
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-05-29 16:31:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 19,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15077210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDemonicjackalpack/pseuds/TheDemonicjackalpack
Summary: It's exactly what it sound like.





	1. Seme Strong delicious ghoul male reader x Uke yandere Shu Tsukiyama (Tokyo Ghoul)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: Anime6fanfreak on wattpad (Hope you enjoy, and I'm sorry if he's slightly ooc. I'm not that familiar with this character.)
> 
> Just a quick heads up reader is six foot five inches, and has long hair which is often held in a ponytail. I thought it would look nice with the stone cold male reader. Also he isn't fully emotionless, and kind of manipulative, so if that bothers you please don't read. I may have created a monster. Oh well.
> 
> Oh this in the two years where Shu thinks Kaneki is dead.

The tall ghoul looked at the severed head resting on a fancy engraved silver plate. The eyes were wide opened with a cloudy look in them, a piece of the spine was sticking out of what was left of the neck. M/n stepped forward gently pulling out the scrap of paper he noticed that was in the mouth. 

'I love you. You're mine. All mine. We agreed. Please stop looking at others. YOU"RE MINE. I LOVE YOU. I would do anything for you're attention. I worship the attention you give me. I’ll do anything for it.  ̵͞҉͡͠I̴̴̧͟ ̶̛͏p҉̸̶r̴͡͡͡ǫm͏i̢͘͜͠s̵̷͟e̶͡ ͟͝y̷͜҉̶o͏̵͘u̢͟͝ ̸̨̧͟͠ţ͡͏̨h҉a̛҉t͏̧̛͟҉ ̷͜͏w̛̕͡e̡ ̷̢̧͟w̷̡҉̛i̶̵͝l͟͡ļ͟͡ ̶̧͟͝͞b҉̶͏̸e̴̷̛͘͜ ̶̷t̷̨͘o̵̡͠g̶̡e͘͝ţ̴̵h̨e͏̧͢r̶̶ ͞͠f̴͟͠͝o̶͢r͜ȩ̕͟͠͠v̷͟҉̢ȩ̛͟͝ŗ͠͡͝.̶̵ ̸̛͞ ' 

At that point he stopped reading, well he couldn't have read much more given the amount of blood and saliva. Not that he cared these messages had the same meanings, and almost the same words. The oh so popular 'you're mine's' and 'I love you's' that just kept popping up. He wasn't worried about the situation given his status as a ghoul, and his record of killing anyone, and I do mean anyone, in his way certainly helped.

Besides even if he wanted to get someone (Who would be weaker, and less trustworthy than himself.) to help search for this stalker he still would have to explain it out. How would that go?

'Oh this bastard is bringing me chunks of people who I either don't know, or have come in contact with. Where are those chunks? Well I ate each part without any regret, of course, now stop being a fucking idiot and help me hunt them.'

How childish to even think of something that naive. M/n knew how simple it would be to hunt this guy down, if he actually bothered to look for this guy. He could rip him apart in a second. His kakuja might actually appreciate the chance to be active against someone who might be a decent fighter. Then again a weakling who spent all their time following him might not be worthy of a fight. 

Still he, or at least M/n hoped it was a he, was bringing him food. And as time went on he could tell the person was sending body parts that he enjoyed eating. Sure he wasn't the kind of guy to allow someone to keep tabs on him, but not having to waste time hunting was useful. He would handle it if, and only if, this person became a nuisance. He started to pick the head up to examine the spinal cord, or rather what remains of it. The way the spine was snapped was distinct and if he had the other pieces then they would most likely fit together like a puzzle piece. Still the way it was broken showed equal force on both sides, so if it had been done with someone's bare hands then he couldn't tell which hand they favored. So this mad man wasn't a complete fool. Interesting, and what made it so much more intriguing was the identity of this person, or rather what he remembered. He didn't know this person's name, but rather their face, someone who he spent a pleasurable night with only to leave when he was done. Hm, it was slightly sad they hadn't been that bad at keeping up with his pace. 

After investigating the head a little longer he raised his dominant hand to pluck out one of the eyes. He mentally blamed Uta for making him addicted to the organ currently in his mouth, but he had to admit they were rather tasty.

A pair of eyes stared at the ghoul as he consumed his gift. Of course he would like it, after all he made sure to bring the H/c haired male his favorite types of food, and get rid of that pest. Soon they would all be gone, and the two of them would be the only ones left. He jumped when he heard the male open his front door, and he could see M/n had put his gift in the fridge before heading out. What was he doing? He stalked after hoping that his love wasn't wasting his time with a pathetic slut.

Instead of a bar, or even worse a strip club the tall ghoul simply went to the alley next to the apartment complex he lived in. He watched the H/c haired male slowly shift to kneel as a small thing started to move towards him. Shu froze in both jealousy and shock as his love started to pet a small cat gently whispering something as he handed it tuna. On one hand it was annoying to see the male giving affection to something other than him, but still he was cute when he lost some of that harsh outer layer. He watched the male before stepping forward making sure his movements were loud and noticeable, causing the cat to dart off and a low growl come from the ghoul. 

"Why are you here?" M/n growled looking over before his eyes landed on Shu causing him to shake slightly. "Oh......you're not that idiot neighbor of mine. My apologies."

"I-it's no problem." He managed to get out already planning on getting rid of that neighbor who was messing with his love. "I'm sorry for scaring that cat away."

"It's fine." He hummed gently standing up to tower over the purple haired male before stepping past him. He stopped to look at the male curiously before speaking. "I have to ask why a well dressed male like you is in a place like this?"

'To impress you, so we can finally be together.' He wanted to say as his cheeks flushed only earning him a raised brow from M/n. "I-i-i'm just here to wander get my mind off things. You know.....?" It came out forced, and softer than he intended. He earned a muffled hm from the male as he saw his love study him once more. He couldn't help but shiver under his intense gaze as E/c met purple orbs, and when he stepped closer he nearly started to drool at his scent.

"I understand, but I have to ask if you're okay. I mean there is blood staining your neck." M/n murmured his voice getting lower without him controlling it. He gently ran a finger over the blood on his neck, before lightly licking it off his finger. "Name's M/n L/n."

"......S-s-s-shu Tsukiyama." He nearly fell over at the sight of the male who was starting to leave. Now he knew he had to have him. 

"Don't worry I'll remember it." M/n called over his shoulder.

 

 

It had been two weeks since he had first officially met his purple haired stalker. Now he was waiting for the ghoul to strike. He could hear the jingle of the handcuffs he had stolen from the now dead do- actually it didn't matter where they came from, just the simple fact they could hold a ghoul would please him. He could sense the ghoul relaxing in a tree to stare at him, and he smirked allowing more emotion to be shown for only a mere second. Just long enough to rile Shu up. 

Then he walked towards the place where he would meet the obsessed male since that day in the alley. He mentally laughed when Shu took off ahead of him to reach the area. How pitiful. He would fall for his plan so easily. 

"M/n there you are!" Shu called happily causing M/n to start his plan. 

"There you are Shu! I couldn't wait to tell you this, but I'm getting married." He purred the lie out with ease forcing himself to act happy as if all of his prayers had been answered. Shu stiffened at his response causing M/n to look at him forcing himself to look worried. "Are you okay?"

"Yes I couldn't be more...........happy for you." Shu choked out causing M/n to playfully pull the male into a hug. "M-m-m/n...?!?"

"I can't help it! I'm so happy to be with someone special. You can be my best man when I get married to him!." He mentally snickered at how easily Shu was falling for his play. How dumb could this guy be? He spent all his time stalking M/n, yet he couldn't figure this out. I swear to god how had he survived this long?

He pulled out his phone pretending he had a message on it before excusing himself. Something about his lover needing him.......and all that idiotic stuff.

Then he darted off making sure the fashionista couldn't follow him. 

Then he waited till the day ended before heading back to his apartment. His movements were obvious and to ramp up the act he had fooled around with some guy to look wild, and messy. He staggered into his apartment to make himself look like he was drunk, that caused him to get tackled as soon as he was through the doorway.

He rolled with the body causing the other male to only to briefly bite his arm, but M/n didn't allow himself to react. He slammed the male down his kakuja reacted emerging from his back like a writhing ball of of scorpion legs as he struggled with his prey. M/n smirked when his prey was slammed down and he started to put the handcuffs on Shu who was panting. Blood was trickling down from his mouth, and he couldn't tell who it belonged to. Still he locked the handcuffs smirking as he grabbed a collar he had retrieved on the way. Once the process was done he pulled back his kakuja retreated allowing him to relax slightly as the other looked shocked, and enthralled all at once.

"Now then, do you have anything you want to say?" M/n purred tilting the male's head up so their eyes met. "Or do you want to be quiet?"

"How did you.......?" Shu hissed trying to use his abilities only to fail.

"I played you. You were so obsessed with me," M/n paused to gently kiss the male who softly moaned at the gentle kiss. "Such a fool. Thinking that I was married when you stalked me, and could easily see me ignoring anyone's advances."

"M/n........please......" He softly whimpered his body shifted weakly as his eyes started to gain a soft look in them. 

"What? Do you think I'd let you have some quick one night stand fuck? You wanted my attention didn't you?" He purred gently shifting the male into his arms, so he could scoop him up bridal style. "Now come on. I want to play."

Shu was tossed on the bed causing him to bounce slightly as M/n stalked over to a drawer to dig into out before pulling out a small black bag. He slid over to settle on the bed, as he gently started to tear off the male clothes.

"What's in that bag?" Shu asked his body started to shake at the idea of the male fucking him. He looked at him as the male pulled off his boxers gently running a finger along the side of his shaft. "Hng....ah...."

"Cute." He nearly moaned at just the sound of the male's cold voice as he examined his prey. He raised Shu's head before looking him in the eye. "Stay still, don't move, and keep your eyes closed."

He gently moved to start biting the male's neck as he held the ghoul by the hair. One of his hands started to pull out a cock ring to slid on the male's shaft. He gently swiped his tongue under the males Adam's apple. He gently moved his jaws to the male's weak spot to lightly kiss it earning him a loud strangled moan. 

"What..........a..........r....e......doing?" Shu moaned about to open his eyes only to be stopped by M/n. 

"Keep those eyes closed." He hissed gently shifting the male as Shu softly whimpered keeping his eyes closed. He hummed moving Shu's legs open as he gently hummed before starting to leave a trail of bites up his inner thigh. He started back to his neck to dig his fangs deeply into the flesh relishing the cry's and moans coming from Shu. He pulled back to grab a blindfold, and gently wrapped it around the tied up male, purring when the male started to thrust his hips impatiently. "Not yet, don't worry I'll take care of you."

He started to lick and nip at the sensitive buds on his chest earning some twitching and a low groan of pleasure from the ghoul.

He continued slowly moving his jaws from place to place, as Shu became more and more sensitive. Then he was struck with a simple idea, but one that would be fun to test out. He raised his own arm to his mouth only to slam his jaws down hard on the flesh. He heard Shu nearly scream at the smell of his blood.

Did he just have a dry orgasm?

"Are you that easily ruined?" That earned him a soft whimper from the purple haired ghoul followed by begging. He slammed their lips together so he could taste his blood as their tongues clashed. He leaned back to start pulling his clothes off to toss them in some random part of the room. Lifting Shu up he slowly lowered the male onto his hard shaft allowing himself to let out a sharp moan as Shu screamed loudly. He swore if the neighbors complained he was going to get his pet a muzzle. "Calm down."

"P......ple......se........mo......ve...." 

"Why don't you move?" He simply said lifting the male up before dropping him, causing Shu to start gently bouncing. His pace was slow yet rough. M/n rolled his eyes starting to thrust upwards, and moved his arms to start lifting, and dropping the male. The pace was quickly set once the pair found a rhythm that worked easily enough. 

"Hnngh.......ah.....M/n.........M-m-m/n.......Faster!!!!" Shu screamed his body nearly falling over as M/n shifted to better hold him. Sure it would be easier if the obsessed ghoul wasn't wearing handcuffs, but honestly this was more entertaining. He started to bite and tear at the other's neck earning him a chorus of moans and screams. God he was going to be evicted because of this. He slammed their lips together to shut Tsukiyama up earning him a low hum of delight. 

"You are pathetic. Moaning for someone whose tied you up." He mused as he pulled away to slam him flat onto the bed. "People must think of you as someone whose important, and proper. But here you are; just a weak slut begging for pleasure. The fashionista that plays the role of a.....mhh.....saint during the weak, but a sinner during the weekends." He growled only being interrupted when he started to thrust, and he couldn't help but groan. 

"Fu.......yessss.....I'm just a............slut.........Your...........slut........." Shu moaned bucking his hips to match his thrusts as M/n growled starting to move faster, and harder. He lowered his body allowing Shu to bite into his shoulder causing the male to have another dry orgasm. Is my my blood that good?

M/n hissed starting to pick up the pace as he felt his own orgasm draw near. He pulled off the cock ring and started to stroke the male in time with his thrusts making Shu throw his head back to scream his name as they both climaxed. M/n felt the male whimper, and start to lick some of M/n's blood off of the wound, he had half a mind to protest, but he simply rested his head on the other male. It had been a while since he had felt this...............Still he would have to get rid of Shu. He was becoming a nuisance, making him take such drastic actions to deal with a stalker. But this was fun, and he rarely enjoyed a person's company, or rather manipulating a person.

Still it would be easy while he was exhausted, and happy. Just kill him quickly allowing him to die without a struggle, and then forget about him in a month. He never bothered remembering those he killed, but would it really be that simple? The male softly whispering his love to M/n like it was he he could say would be hard to forget. Maybe he could use him for something to keep him-What was he saying? 

He forced himself to ignore his thoughts and instead carry Shu to the shower to clean themselves up. Otherwise tomorrow morning would be rather sticky. Once he was done he untied the male before bringing them back to his bed, as he fell into slumber he could see Shu looking at him in shock.

 

When he woke up he was warmer than normal. Arms were wrapped around him, and he wanted to know why he felt content with such a simple action.


	2. Seme Naga Male reader x Intersex Dio Brando (JJBA) REWRITTEN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Naga is a human whose body turns into a snake at their torso. The reader has a slight speech impediment causing him to hiss when he speaks. The type of snake is a serpent called the red diamond rattlesnake. Also will be using the phantom blood design/early part 3 Dio, because I like Dio with long hair. Did they have phones in part 3?)
> 
> M/n = Male name
> 
> E/c = Eye color
> 
> H/c = Hair color
> 
> S/c = Skin color
> 
> B/s = Birth stone
> 
> F/c = Favorite color
> 
> SORRY I JUST WANTED TO EDIT THIS CHAPTER
> 
> (Also the reader hints at things that happens/have happened in the story. So if you don't read or watch JoJo's bizarre adventure then you may not get some of what he says.)

A low groan echoed inside Lord Dio's bedroom, yet it was soft enough to prevent anyone outside the room from hearing it. The immortal vampire was pushing two vibrators in each hole while his free hand was jacking himself off. He shifted back against the head board letting out another soft groan as he chased his orgasm. His mouth slowly opened as his eyes rolled back when one of the vibrators hit his g-spot. His hands started to move faster, as he forced himself to be silent to avoid an interruption. His fangs slashed part of his bottom lip open, and the taste of his own blood caused him to snarl at the reminder of his own thirst. Right as he was about to reach a climax a knock on the door halted his progress. 

"What is it?" He loudly snarled ready to ignore whoever was attempting to distract their god, or simply kill them as punishment. There was also the third option of using them as a food source, and given his hunger that would be the option he'd choose. "What is so important that you must call for me?"

"Sir, we have captured the beast that was preventing our stand users from tracking the Joestar's." The voice responded causing Dio's fangs to be bared at the large ornate door in frustration. 

"Then kill it, and stop bothering me." He snarled his hand moved back down to pleasure himself. Only to freeze when the servant still talked to him despite his direct order.

"That was the original plan, my lord, but after catching it Vanilla Ice told me to get you." That statement caught his attention knowing that the male wouldn't call him for nothing. Besides it was obvious that this coward didn't have the balls to continue the conversation on his own. 

He growled loudly knowing that he wouldn't be able to finish his 'task'. 

 

He followed the servant only to pause when something slammed against the wall causing the whole building to shake at the pressure. He heard a loud roar that echoed from a room down the hall. It was something that he had never heard before, it wasn't a cry of pain or sorrow, but rather anger. A human scream with something ancient and primal added to it. He would have guessed that Petshop was the loudest 'animal' present in his manor.

When he stepped into the room he stepped back avoiding the large snake tail that lashed out at him. His servant was slammed back into the wall with a sharp cry of pain. Dio's eyes traced the looping coils of scaled flesh which was hooked around any bars present in the room. He could also see in the dim candle light beautiful fabrics lightly wrapped, or rather were draped across the snake's form.

"Sssssssso you're the 'god' thessse people keep talking about. How cute." A voice rasped loudly from somewhere in the room. It was low, a male's voice to be certain.

He simply ignored the taunt, he had heard far worst. Still. he used the taunt to track the point where the snake had wrapped around itself, and the voice was coming from. 'Was the snake a stand?'

He could see something shift under the coil of scales before a H/c haired male pulled himself free. His chest was bare revealing that he was muscular, and rather attractive. Like the beast he had fabrics lightly hanging from him, along with long chains, and bands made of gold. The biggest chain held a large B/s around his neck. Smaller B/s's covered the bands present on his arms. The male lightly shook his head like a wet dog before moving so Dio could see his face.

Two dark E/c eyes with a slit black pupils stared at him with a look of amusement, and even the iris's were too big for a normal human with thin traces of a darker shade of E/c forming patterns in the eye. The male lazily grinned revealing two fangs that were near the curve of his top jaw. Finally he pulled himself up revealing that bands of scales formed from his navel down. So, it wasn't a stand, the snake and the male were simply one in the same.  

"What are you?" He questioned meeting the creature's eyes earning him only a snicker. 

"Oh, isss that how you treat a guesssst? 'What are you?' No greetingsss? How rude of you. If we had met in my city vampire I would have at leassst offered you a bite to eat firssst." He hissed, his body gliding across the floor until he was right in front of the immortal. "Wasss it becausse I made you misss finisshing ssuch a sssenssitive matter?" (Was it because I made you miss finishing such a sensitive matter?)

Dio simply tilted his head as he examined the snake. He knew better than to freely showcase his emotion still it was an impressive showcase. "Is your hearing that precise? Or, do you have some knowledge of the future? A stand, perhaps? Will I have to force the information out of you?"

"Force? Now why musst you ruin ssuch pleassant converssation?" The male taunted slowly shifting the snake part of his body to use as a chair. The rest of him twirling as if it had the mind of his own. "Pluss, I'm willing to talk to you. Jusst learn to resspect me. There'ss more than one god in thiss world, eh? Now the namess M/n. Yourss handssome?"

Dio paused studying the creature who had done a 180 on it's tactics. It was strange. He was used to people trying to bed him for power, safety, or simply a good time. He had never been with anything this unique, and it might make things inter- 

"I mean you have the looksss of a male combine I had in my possession." That earned him a soft growl and the first true emotion to flash across his face. Ignoring the slowly fading whimpers from his servant he stepped even closer to the snake. The serpent shifted so their noses brushed, and their eyes were level. "Are you mad at me?" 

"Do you know who you're picking a fight with?" He growled the World appearing behind him. The faint gold outline flickering the light reflecting from his eyes. 

"Your name is Dio Brando, you were raised by the Joestar family."

"How?"

"Don't quesstion me, I'm immortal too, and unlike you vampire I am older than a mere hundred yearsss. When you've been around for a good thoussand yearsss, or ssso, you have time to learn. Now lisssten here child, I regret getting into your busssinessss (business) by eating one of your workersss, but it wasss their fault. They interrupted my sssacrifice." He raised a clawed nail lightly to tap his cheek. A soft grin on his face as the tip of his tail gently tapped his shoulders. The male flipped over so he was hanging upside down, their faces still inches apart.

"What do you want, reptile?" 

"To go back to my city sssugar. Isss it that hard to figure out?" M/n spoke tapping his claws lightly against his arm. "You don't want me here, and I'd rather leave." 

"Not until you tell me everything you've heard about me, and the Joestar family." Dio spoke quickly regaining his composure and smirking back at the snake. "Plus I want to know about you, and your species, serpent."

"Hm.... You may need sssome red wine for that. I've been told I'm rather talkative after a glassss of deep red."

Dio turned around stalking off only pausing when he heard M/n start to murmur to himself. 

"Child of a drunk, who will fall to a sstar ssshining with platinum. Hm........ What a interessting meeting. How will it feel to drink the blood of your great nephew? I can't wait to sssee this unfold." 

He shook his head knowing he would have to wait. Breaking someone to obey you took time and effort. He'd have to go about this cautiously to get the full results. 

"You will be locked in here until you give me the information I want. There will be armed guards stationed outside the door at all times. There's no escape." He took one last look at the handsome male who made a overly enthusiastic display of raising up and waving like a child. Growling he slammed the prison door shut and locked it already heading back to his room. 

'I hate to see him go,  but I love to watch him leave.' M/n thought his E/c eyes narrowing as he rested on a coil of scales. He crossed his arms before resting his head. He shifted part of his tail revealing the servant who had gone still, yet was still breathing. 'At least he was kind enough to let me keep my meal.'

 

TIME SKIP

 

It had been days of Dio trying to get M/n to talk, but it was a unstoppable force meeting a immovable object. He would lure Dio in with knowledge that the vampire had yet to learn, but the info about the Joestar family and his knowledge of Dio's past where carefully hidden.  

 

"Then the commander learned the hard way how fickle a sssnake'ss loyalty truly iss."

"He was a fool for allowing that."

"Hm..... True, but it wasss fun while it lasssted." 

 

 

It was only after a month that Dio had started to form a type of friendship with the snake, or rather he stopped threatening the larger male. Which in his case was as close as friendship could be. Dio sighed dragging a unconscious servant that had tried to betray him to M/n's cell, or room. He had learned he didn't need to eat often, but the male preferred to eat twice a month. So he could take the blood and leave the body for the hungry male. He opened the door noticing it was quiet, which was the strange usually the closer he was to the door the louder M/n would be to piss him off. He walked in noticing that M/n had curled under himself as if asleep. If it weren't for the twitching he would have assumed the male was in fact asleep. Perhaps he was dreaming. 

"Wake up, I, Dio have brought you your requested meal. Maybe if you beg, it will still have blood for you." Dio walked over to the fine plush chair he had ordered Vanilla Ice to set in here after his third visit. Throwing the body down he rested on the chair like a king. He noticed the male uncoiling his body slowly shifting, and he could hear a low hiss come from the male. "Have you gone brain dead?" 

"SSsssssss."

"Should I leave?"

"......Hisssss......ssssscent." The H/c male whispered slumping down as if he couldn't support his own weight. That got Dio's attention knowing that M/n wouldn't let himself act weak in a normal situation. Both of them prided themselves on their restraint. He slowly stepped towards the male who was hissing softly to himself. He stepped on a stone that crumbled under his foot. M/n's had snapped up and his forked tongue hung out of his mouth. Flecks of F/c had nearly overtaken the normal E/c patterns.

"Did someone drug you, or is this the effects of that red wine you wanted?" 

The statement didn't seem to register, as the snake's body slowly started to sway. If the human torso wasn't slumped over suspended by his lower half's strength the swaying would look hypnotic. Dio rolled his eyes at the drunk male. Seemed like the snake was just a useless drunk after all. He left the servant after deciding to come back once the male was sober. He stopped when M/n's arms wrapped around him. The snake let out a loud purr. 

"What do you need?" He asked forcing himself not to glance at the male until he felt a forked tongue lightly brush against the star birth mark. He could feel the snake start to rest some of his weight on his back. A low purr started from the male's chest as he slowly pulled Dio further into the room. "Is there a purpose to this? Or are you just a horny drunk?" 

The male let out a slurred hiss that might have been English. He felt the male's hands start gliding under his shirt gripping at his abs, and slowly rising to his pectorals. Then he pulled back to start tugging the shirt off. The tips of his claws scraped at Dio's skin drawing him back to Earth. Quickly he turned around pushing M/n back earning a soft hiss from the male. He raised a eyebrow examining the flushed male, and without even thinking he asked, "Are you trying to seduce me?"

Then he could hear his phone ring and he quickly pulled the object out. M/n's eyes snapped opened and his gaze darted towards the device. He let out a soft growl sliding closer to the male, as Dio answered the phones his crimson eyes staring at the snake.

"My lord, I'm sorry for the interruption, but I have important news for you involving the snake." Dio relaxed once he realized it was only Vanilla Ice. He heard M/n snarl as the snake slid closer to him. He raised a hand causing the snake to pause, and a flash of clarity filled his eyes. 

"Okay. Tell me." 

"I found the temple where your guest was worshiped. The people won't betray him no matter the threat, but they did tell me that he's in heat."

"In what?" Dio whispered feeling his composure start to crack. He spared a glance at the snake who was ogling him.

"Diiiiioooooo......" M/n hissed his voice whiny with need as he glanced back up to the male's face. 

"Apparently he goes into heat at this time of the year. The locals send a man to serve him privately during this time." Vanilla Ice spoke his voice hesitant as he waited for his Lord's instructions. "According to the locals a man was assigned to bring him food and service him with his body. It's suppose to be a great honor."

Dio growled softly as he spared a glance to the body he brought. While not some prized ox it was a meal for the snake, and with that dammed heat taking place of course he would think that Dio was his slave. He opened his mouth to respond to Vanilla, but M/n slammed into him throwing the phone into the stone wall and pinning him against the floor.

"Dio~" He purred pulling the male closer to bury his face into the crook of his neck. Right against the scar that connected his head to Jonathan's body.

"Now what do you wan-ngh" Dio gritted his fangs causing them to harshly scrape against each other as the male stabbed his fangs into the star birth mark on his shoulder. He looked to the snake as he pulled his fangs out lightly lapping at the blood before slamming their lips together. The male's lower body started to harshly grind against his legs as M/n pulled back. 

"Issssn't is obviousss? I want you. What do you want, Dio?" He asked his voice starting to gain some clarity. He shifted so his tail wasn't pinning the vampire to the ground. "Do you want to continue?"

Dio snarled smashing their lips together as soon as M/n finished talking. He started to grind against the male as he pulled back for air. Harsh pants left his mouth as he studied the snake before once again kissing him only stopping to catch his breath and speak. 

"You bastard..."

"Do you think you can get me, Dio, all hot and bothered-"

"and then just act like a fucking gentleman?!?" 

M/n smirked when Dio stopped kissing him then he pulled him back so he was resting on his scales instead of the cold floor. With one quick roll Dio was forced to rest against his chest. He rolled his torso against the male's hips earning a soft grunt as he started to tug off the yellow and black outfit. Dio growled at him as his sharp nails tugged at the material forcing his hands away to toss the outfit near the door. Once the shirt and pants were off he pulled Dio closer ignoring the boxers to start nipping at his neck looking for the male's sweet spot. Then again, was it even his?  Once he reached a spot near his collar bone Dio threw his head back a hand forcing his face against his skin. He started to bite harder making the marks deep so they would take longer to heal. Forcing the tip of his tail into Dio's boxers he flicked it against the male's core the signature rattle sound filling the room as he started to work down. Dio started to rest more against him his chest rising and falling faster as he panted in M/n's ears. 

"Ah.....hng......hah...nnngggghhh...."

"Hm, is something wrong? I didn't peg you to be submissive, I expected a fight for dominance. Then again that outfit and your behavior would suggest something different. Are you whining? Do you want something?" He teased pushing the rattle further against the male's core earning a sharp intake of breath. 

"Go...to hell..." He snarled pulling the naga closer as he slammed himself down onto the male's tail, and for a moment his eyes widened and his painted nails dug into M/n's shoulder earning a sharp hiss from the serpent. M/n's fangs harshly scrape as he looks to the thin trickle of blood slowly trailing down his chest. He could already feel the haze of his heat resurfacing at the smell of his companion's arousal, and the iron scent of blood wasn't helping. His tongue flicked out of his mouth catching the taste, and smell before he decided to act. Pulling his tail free he used his scaly torso to lift Dio up the snake portion of his body wrapped around his middle. Once he was level he easily ripped the boxers off deciding that they were not 'fancy', or 'expensive' enough for Dio to truly care. "Are you not surprised?" 

M/n ignored his musing to lap at the other's core. Pulling back to look up at the blonde he tilted his head only to gain a devious grin before moving his head back to the other's crouch. Swiping his hand lower to finger the male as he put his mouth to work. The soft moans and the taste coating his tongue helped him gain focus as he raised a hand to also jack Dio off. Part of him wanted the male to sob from the pleasure before he even got started on his own pleasure. He wanted the vampire to crave him because he would be the only one who could keep him satisfied. Oh, what a fun idea. 

"Do you have two cocks?!?"

M/n barely register the question simply burying his face further against the male's crouch to stretch the smaller male. Or shorter, perhaps that would be the better term. He heard the male hiss trying to make the coil loosen up from it's grip around his waist. He ignored it only to pause when Dio snarled and harshly tugged his head away. 

"....?"

"Flip me over, you insolent reptile." He does, not really caring about why Dio would want to switch positions. Then the male engulfs one of his shafts his nails trailing down the underside of the other earning a soft gasp from the naga as his entire frame shakes.

He opened his mouth only for the taunt to die on his lips as he starts to slump against Dio from the pleasure he felt. He shook his head before getting back to work. After all, he couldn't let Dio win now, could he? He could feel the male scream around his shaft, as he got rougher trying to make the vampire reach his end. Of course, he would like it rough. He'd save that information for later. He lightly scraped his fangs against the sides of Dio's core enjoying the moisture clinging to his fangs and tongue. He knew he wouldn't be able to break Dio before the heat forced him to change pace still he'd make sure the vampire had the time of his life. He nearly laughed when Dio pulled away to scream as the heat made his skin damp with sweat. 

"Sssuch delectable musssic~" He found himself purring pulling away to look at the flushed male. What a sight! The sound of gasps and whimpers changing to sharp cries of his name was a joy for him to hear. He trailed the forked ends of his tongue around the edges of Dio's core enjoying how wet he was for him. The heat was making him sappy, but in terms of a mate he could do worse. The male's thighs slammed against his neck forming a muzzle to keep his hand in place as the vampire shifted his hips for more friction. Needy~ The begging and moaning that came from Dio made him want to pull away to hear him become desperate. So desperate in fact that he would be whining for him to touch him even if that wouldn't make him come. Maybe he could tie him up next time? He could think of all the toys he had at his civilization that the vampire would love to use. Dio finally roared in pure pleasure his thighs tightening around his neck nearly suffocating the naga as he came. M/n pulled back once the male loosened his thighs licking the male's cum off of his hand and face. Once he was semi 'clean' he gave the male's core a few quick licks causing Dio to softly whimper. "How deliciousss."

Dio relaxed as he was flipped back, slumping slightly as he finally hung right side up. His face slowly losing some of his redness as M/n slowly positioned the male. He lightly grinded his hips upwards earning a soft moan from Dio who was still basking in his afterglow. Leaning forward Dio started to lightly lick the blood that was dripping off of his previously made cuts from his nails. M/n snickered before tearing a cut into his arm then he offered him his arm. Dio raised an eyebrow, and M/n realized the simple fact that he had offered him his lifeblood. Instead of Dio taking advantage of his kindness he simply grabbed his arm and start lapping from his wrist as he maintained eye contact. Dio pulled back grabbing the male, and jerking him forward to start nipping at his neck. 

"Good job." M/n praised lowering the male down onto his cocks as his tail thrashed around from his pleasure. Dio paused as he felt himself be lowered once again digging his nails in harshly causing M/n to hiss loudly. "Are you ready for me to move?" 

Dio's eyes snapped open at the question only letting out a small moan. He quickly nodded instead as his grip loosened. M/n nodded rolling his torso upwards earning a loud moan as Dio pushed his hips down. It slowly became a game of dominance with Dio gaining more control, and soon M/n was leaning back watching the vampire ride him. Besides M/n knew where to hit, and how to earn the male's begging, and screaming. Plus the face Dio was making was a true reward. Deciding to indulge in his heat he shifted up and started thrusting so he could regain control. Starting to increase speed he used his tail to start making the male bounce faster and faster.

Both were coming closer and closer to a fast finish, and so he started to get faster and faster. His hand quickly started to jerk off the male as he started to pepper kisses across Dio's face. Listening to his name filling the room along with soft growls and grunts he purred when Dio gripped his arm with a soft whisper of "I'm close!" which made him grin at the softer tone his voice had developed. M/n nodded doing his best to increase the pace. 

Dio came first, soon followed by M/n who sank his fangs into the male's neck to leave a scar. Pulling the vampire closer the pair soon fell asleep. Shifting the vampire was soon covered by the male's tail.


	3. Seme Stoic Kitsune male reader x Uke Loki (Avengers)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: Bdbluck on wattpad.
> 
> Reader has a soft spot for nature. Also small AU where Loki joins the avengers. Sorry I suck at writing out romance, and this took me a while to make decent. 

"What are we even searching for?" Tony Stark, or rather Iron Man, complained as he flew above the Aokigahara forest in Japan. Below him in the maze of trees was Steve Rogers, or Captain America, looking around in the almost silent area. 

"Simple Stark, there have been reports of a tall figure with nine tails who leads people out of the forest if they came in to commit suicide." Steve replied over the radios ignoring the male's childish whining. "We need to find them, so we can recruit them."

"Yeah, yeah.....Why does it have to be so boring? Couldn't Fury have made bird brain, or the big guy handle this?" Stark hissed in annoyance flying over the woods trying to find some sign of the mysterious figure. 

"Stop." Steve froze at the sound of a cold voice echoing from somewhere close to him. He spun, but no one was there. "Leave this place."

He spun only to see two glowing E/c eyes staring through the trees. 

"Hello, I'm Cap-"

"Leave this forest. You have no place defiling this land, or looking for me." The figure spoke stepping into the light allowing Steve to see him for the first time. He was tall with a more dignified look wearing fancy robes of black and gunmetal blue. The next thing he noticed were two pointy animal ears, along with nine flowing H/c tails.

"Well if we weren't here how could we find you?" Steve quickly asked figuring the male wouldn't allow small talk.

"You should have laid a offering at the Inari shire if you wanted me, or my kin's attention, human." Steve made a mental note of his word choice before stepping forward, causing the male's tails to bristle.

"I'm not here to defile this land. Our boss just wants to talk to you." He tried to convince the male who was staring him down with a look of cold hatred.

"Human? Is this guy a god like reindeer games, or Goldilocks?" He could hear Tony murmur as the male slid forward not making a noise as he slid across the ground. 

"Tell him I have no desire to meet him."

The memory changed in his mind before he could finish remembering it. He would normally complain but this memory was more pleasant to think about then his first meeting.

"Foxy, what are you thinking about?" M/n jumped at the sound of the male's voice effectively snapping him out of his book. He looked over to the male who was waving his hand. 

"Nothing. What do you need Stark?" He asked trying to make his voice sound interested, but found it nearly impossible. Still he managed to sound interested enough for Tony to think he was being sincere. 

"Simple, I need you to come down to the main room." The male calmly stated, but a teasing tone had entered his voice.

"Why?" He asked his voice back to being dead as he went back to his book.

"Because if you come I'll make whatever forest you want into a national one."

"National....?" The kitsune asked his ears twitched slightly at the statement as a look of confusion entered his cloudy E/c eyes. 

"It means no one can touch it. It will just grow on it's own, and no one can change that."

Now that earned him M/n's full attention causing him to set the book down and look at him.

"You would be willing to do that?" He sounded happy, but Stark felt a shiver at the underlining threat hidden in his words. He imagined that if he wouldn't be able to do it, or backed out he would feel 'nature's wrath' as the kitsune often mentioned. 

"Yup." M/n stood up calmly walking after the male who was small enough to feel even more in intimidated.

The kitsune followed him to be shown a hyperactive long haired blonde, and a frost giant in a more human form that looked........

 

"What are you thinking about love?" M/n ears perked at the voice of his mate who laid pressed against him. He looked to Loki slightly surprised at being dragged away from his memories. His tails tightened around Loki's waist as pulled the male closer to him. A thin layer of steam arouse from his tails touching Loki's skin.

"Nothing much, I was just lost in thought." The kitsune murmured resting his head in Loki's hair as he lazily ran his hands up and down his sides. More steam started to flow off of the couple as M/n pulled his head away. "Is that book any good?" 

Loki hummed lazily at the feeling of the male's hands running along his sides, as he marked his page before closing the book. "It's acceptable, but these mortals have a horrible habit of writing unhealthy relationships. Still some of the ideas and characters help carry the writing." M/n hummed in thought lowering his head to start pressing kisses to his neck. Loki hummed at the feeling leaning further back against his lover. 

"Do you think Stark will drag us to that party?" M/n asked thinking about the party they had been invited too.

"Considering my attempt to destroy New York, and enslave everyone, I doubt I'll be welcome. You on the other hand are a clean slate." M/n hummed at Loki's sarcasm pausing his motions. "Besides if the press are there he'll want to invite you."

"Why?" M/n asked looking at his lover his head tilted slightly.

"Sometimes I think my brother has more brains than you." Loki playfully snapped causing M/n to huff before nuzzling closer to his lover. 

"You don't need to be rude. I just can't see why humans would think of me as impressive. I'm a nature guardian, that's all." M/n hummed not really thinking about Loki's implications he was a worker not someone who used their looks to get power. "Besides without you there I would just be bored."

Loki blushed slightly at the statement, and at the feeling of his hips being lightly gripped. 

"Plus I would rather be here keeping you entertained instead of listening to Stark babbling after too many beers." Loki's breath hitched at the kitsune's sharp nails lightly digging into his inner thighs, as M/n brushed his fangs against his sweet spot.

"What......what are you doing....?" He asked earning him a soft purr of amusement as one of his tails brushed against his tightening pants. "M-m/n.....ugghhh..."

"I'm just having fun." The calm tone with a small hint of amusement made Loki shiver as he pressed himself closer to the larger male. M/n pulled himself away watching the male grind against him. "Needy."

"Jackass." Was the reply he received, causing him to tilt the icy male's head up to kiss Loki. Steam coiled around them, and the kitsune pulled away to watch it float up to the ceiling. He looked down at the flustered male smirking. "Don't even......"

"I wouldn't if someone could control their body temp when flustered." 

"Just fuck me already!"

"Hm...? Seems my ears stopped working." The two pointed ears twitched up at the statement as if trying to prove his point. "Can you repeat that?"

"....you mewling quim........I said..." Loki stopped to moan as you started to massage his bulge with one hand. He could see the look in your eyes. You still wanted him to answer. "Fuck me."

"With pleasure." M/n regained his more stoic nature as he lifted the god of mischief to set on the plush pillows of their bed. He started to undress the god who leaned back to simply enjoy the gentle feeling of his lover. M/n started to remove his own clothes pausing after a layer was gone to lightly kiss and praise Loki between the cloth removal.  He pressed a kiss to the male's temple once Loki was naked and he was only in his boxers. "Beautiful."

Loki flushed mumbling something about him being a idiot, and M/n hummed in delight. Gently brushing his lips against the male's neck he heard a soft gasp that made his start to nip at the spot making the frost giant start to gasp in delight. A thin layer of frost started to cover the bed, and he could feel the tips of his tails start to burn slightly. He finally dug his fangs into the male's neck tasting the icy blood that started to trickle into his mouth. He pulled away to gently lick the wound, allowing it to heal before slamming his lips against the other's. He growled when the other bit his lip to try and gain dominance. Loki gasped losing control when M/n started to grip at his thighs, and shifted their hips into a harsh grind. Before he could move his hips to match the pattern M/n shifted back while keeping the kiss going. Loki hissed trying to get back the friction without breaking the kiss, partly because he wasn't sure he could break the kiss. M/n finally pulled away gently lifting the male's head causing beautiful green eyes to meet dark E/c eyes. M/n pressed their heads together closing his eyes as the pair momentarily relaxed, and M/n started to gently pull of his boxers and lift Loki up.

"Oh, are you finally goin-" Loki gasped when he was gently pulled onto M/n's cock. He let out a hiss of pleasure slumping against the fox who started to gently massage his sides, as he waited for the signal. He whispered words of praise as he started to press kisses to Loki's forehead. 'Move pl-ease...."

"As you wish." Then he's bushed back to the plush pillows, and the kitsune starts thrusting faster than a human could ever manage. Loki screamed gripping at the male, and M/n could feel frost starting to cover his back before it was melted off by his heat. Loki hummed softly at the feeling of heat pressing against his hips along with the male's nails digging into his sides. 

"Ah.......plea.........fuc.......yesssss.........." The moans made him move faster as M/n growled into his ear lightly nipping at the male's ear lobe. Loki raised his hands to grip at the other's ears causing him to gasp in delight. M/n loudly purred gently nuzzling the male as he continued his thrusts, earning him more moans as he worked. 

"Are you nearly there?" He asked after some time had passed earning a him a frantic nod. "Same time?" 

"Y-.....s............please." M/n started to move his hand to jack off the other earning him a strangled scream as they both reached a climax causing M/n to rest on top of the other panting slightly. He pulled out slowly resting next to the male and nuzzling his head into his hair. 

"You okay?" He murmured pulling the other closer to gently run his hand up and down his back.

"Yes. Are you?" M/n hummed as he relaxed into the other male. 

"I'm fine, you nearly pulled of my ears a couple of times." M/n happily murmured gently grasping the other to press a kiss to the other's lips. The couple snuggled together as they both fell asleep. 

 

"Hey, are you guys coming to the party?" Stark called walking to the ornate door that led to the lovebird's room. He stopped noticing the door was damp as if........Stark turned walking away with a hand covering his mouth to prevent laughter. 


	4. Seme male reader x Uke Bruce Wayne (DC)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: The-sign on wattpad
> 
> V/n = Vigilante name/Superhero name
> 
> Didn't go with the DCCU version of Batman because I like him when he's not so dark and edgy. (Why is every one such a coward make Batman goofy like in the old comics, god damn....Also I'm gonna start giving these titles for no fucking reason at all.)
> 
> Title: Stress relief 

Bruce Wayne typed at the computer, that despite being the newest on the market, felt slow and clunky compared to the computer in the batcave. The manor was quiet for once because of everyone's, well mostly everyone's, absence. His lover M/n, who was also known as V/n, was still in the house to work on a project of some sorts. It was probably a gift for a upcoming holiday, or a plan for a new statue. The male always had his eye out for decor. He heard the curtains rustle as someone slipped in through the window.

"M/n, what are you doing?" He asked not sparing his husband a glance as he typed up the report.

"I got lonely with everyone out for the day, so I had the brilliant idea to visit my husband." He hummed hopping over to lean against his spouse who continued typing ignoring the leaning weight now present on the back of his chair.

"Your husband is busy." Bruce replied not sparing the other a glance. He could feel M/n nuzzle his face into the nape of neck, and despite his serious nature he found himself relaxing. "Besides what would the neighbors think if they saw you crawling through the upstairs window, on the third story?" 

"We don't have neighbors." The other huffed childishly keeping his face in Bruce's neck. "We have like twenty acres not counting the mansion, and a pack of lovable guard dogs."

"That's your fault for letting Damian get that many dogs." Bruce reminded the other as the male started to playfully nip at his ear. "Not now, love, I have to finish this."

"But I'm bored." M/n playfully whined as he pressed a lingering kiss to a scar on the male's neck. He was gently pushed back by Bruce who gave him a firm look. "Bat, you don't have to be so mean to me. We have this entire house to ourselves, and you want to do paperwork."

"I don't want to, M/n, I have to. There's a big difference."

"What if we made a deal?" M/n purred causing Bruce to pause, and shiver at the look in his E/c eyes. That look was always dangerous, after all that kind of look had outsmarted the Riddler, and outfoxed the Joker easily. He should just tell the other that he didn't have time for games, but that look made him tilt his head waiting for the deal. M/n smirked slowly sliding closer till his arms were wrapped around the back of his seat keeping their faces inches apart. "Let me do whatever I want, as long as I don't bother your paperwork. If I mess up the work even once I'll leave without a single complaint. Does this deal sound appealing?" 

The older male's face flushed as he practically felt the vibrations from the purr in his words. Around politicians, women, and even criminals he could play the stoic batman, or the charming Bruce, but with his husband he may as well be putty. 

"F-fine." He managed earning him a Cheshire grin before the other happily shifted, so he was more than halfway under the desk. "What are you doing?"

M/n ignored him as he started to undo the male's zipper and start working his pants off. Bruce started typing forcing himself to ignore the male's hands getting the pants down to his ankles. He nearly jumped when he felt the male lick his hard on through the dark boxers. He gasped when the other repeated the action, and he could hear M/n snicker. Bruce forced himself to relax and type up the papers he had on file. 

M/n worked at tearing the boxers off with his hands finding the piece of clothing irritating. 

Bruce typed up the paper already moving on to a set of companies he wanted to buy, and add to Wayne Enterprises. He bit his lip when the other engulfed his shaft and started to bob his head. He could ignore that. This wasn't so hard. M/n gripped at his hips letting out a low hum earning him a hiss. Bruce was always so sensitive when it came to these activities, must be from the stress. He wondered if it would be possible to lift him up........Just enough to use his tongue a little bit lower. He started to shift the older male up careful to mind the spots that were tender still from recent battles against some crooks.

"Hey, you said I wouldn't be bothered b-" Bruce gasped in surprise when M/n started to rim him.   
The male smirked swiping his tongue over Bruce's asshole earning him a scream of pleasure. He purred at the response already inserting his tongue to find the other's prostate. He found it with ease, well it wasn't that hard when you do this activity often, and started to massage that spot earning him a loud moan. It wouldn't be long now......If he knew Bruce at all the male would soon want to.....There it was. A hand gripping at his H/c locks, and his thighs tightening around the male's head to prevent him from moving. Oh how he wanted to ravish him right now, but it would be better to make him beg. So he did.

M/n pulled away fast earning him a startled whine from the 'oh so stoic' male that followed his now retreating figure. 

"W-where are you going?" Bruce whined shifting his bare hips slightly. Oh what a fantastic sight to see. The powerful male was shaking with a thin sheen of sweat on his forehead. Eyes wide from the recent lack of pleasure, and that look of shock made him seem smaller than he actually was. M/n smirked at the other his naturally teasing nature raising it's head.

"Well I was interrupting your work. Wasn't the rule that I had to leave at that point?" He could see the other flush, and he playfully grinned. " I wouldn't want to break the rules." At that Bruce whispered something the other couldn't hear causing him to cock his head to the side. "Hm?"

"I said; 'Come over here and finish what you started'." The seductive tone was what made the other step forward. Bruce using his years of bachelor/playboy knowledge meant he was trying to provoke the other into action. Who was he to argue? That tone always made him shiver, and this time was no different.

"Really? What about all that important work?" He hummed already retracing his steps to rest in front of the desk. He drummed his fingers across the desk as he watched the other shiver. He welcomed the fresh flood of heat in his body. 

"That can wait." Bruce responded shutting the computer.

"Okay. Now what do you want?" He asked despite the fact that he could answer that question by just glancing at the other. 

"For you to fuck me over the desk, M/n." Bruce huffed earning a low almost cat like purr before Bruce was shoved onto the desk sending a cascade of papers to the ground. Neither even mentioned it as M/n shifted the other to lay across the desk on his belly. 

"Do you need any more preparing?" He asked not wanted to hurt the other, plus it gave him time to fully unclothe himself.

"Please just hurry." The other huffed losing his edge causing the now naked male to grip his hips and thrust. "AHH........FUC........THERE.......DEAR GOD......STOP WAITING AND FUCKING MOVE!!!!"

"So tight~" M/n hummed sounding dazed as he started to thrust causing the desk to rock as the other gripped the wooden edges hard enough to start to break it. "Baby if you-break this desk......Alfred's going to kill us." Neither stopped, but the warning made him loosen his grip. Bruce forced himself to slump against the desk, so he wouldn't break it. He could already feel his orgasm approaching, and he started to shift back with the other's thrusts. M/n started to thrust faster also feeling his limits approaching. He lowered himself to start biting at the nape of Bruce's neck. He heard the other gasp and stiffen as he came, and he continued thrusting causing the other to moan at the over stimulation Still he wanted the other to come one more time, and then he would stop. 

"P-please slow........" He heard a loud moan, and this time the both of them stopped. He pulled out his shoulders shaking as he forced himself to ignore the exhaustion in his body. First he needed to take Bruce to their room and then clean the desk.

 

"Hey Dads..?" M/n could hear the door creek open, and the sleeping male shifted further into his chest. "You two alive?"

"Yes Jaybird. I can also hear you loud and clear." He groaned wishing he could be a heavy sleeper like Bruce, but his years alone had taught him to be more nervous. He had never been a powerful billionaire. "Do you need something?"

"Damian wanted to ask if he could keep a cobra he 'found'."

"He stole it from the zoo."

"Yup."

"Until Bruce says otherwise it's his. Oh, and make sure he doesn't use it to mess with Tim when he's sleep deprived."

"Gotcha. Oh and try not to bang every time we leave. I don't want to explain that to Damian."

"Ouch, see this is why I've claimed Damian as my favorite."

"Sure he is."


	5. Seme male reader x Uke jealous Sephiroth FF7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader has powers like Deadpool such as regeneration, teleportation, summoning weapons, ect. Also a more.......wild personality 
> 
> God I'm gay for this edgelord.
> 
> Title- The Angel, and the follower

You had never bothered explaining yourself to anyone. After all who would listen? The person who followed Sephiroth loyally after everything he had done, after every sin. You who had abandoned the group SOLDIER to follow after the one winged angel would explain yourself......No. There was no explaining for what you've done. You knew that, didn't you M/n? 

Besides the rumors were all people would ever listen to anyway. The idea that one night poor, poor, M/n was laying in bed years after being saved from a mad scientist. The new 1st class soldier couldn't sleep, and was just laying down lost in thoughts of the future. Then as if called by magic the door opened revealing the fallen angel. The angel who seduced him, so M/n would follow him, and help him commit his crimes.

Where did these people come up with this?

 

 

"What are you doing?" The manager of the hotel paused flinching at the male who grabbed M/n's shoulder. Those cat like pupils narrowed at the male who flinched back, and M/n let out a soft sigh. 

"Sorry, sweet cheeks~ Guess I'm busy for today." Grabbing his arm he started to drag the white haired male away towards their room, and the shower. "I swear to your fucking mother, Seph, that you need to start chilling the fuck out. I mean, your drop dead gorgeous, but with that; 'I'm better than everyone, and one day I'll kill all of you, and yada ya' I just don't know. Also you better not take all of the room in the bath otherwise I will skin you." 

"Why would I be in the shower with you?" Sephiroth hissed a flash of pink darting across that porcelain skin causing M/n to mentally smirk as fifty thoughts flared through his mind. 

"You, my fine feathered friend, scared the guy I was flirting with to get us two showers. That means there's only one shower, and we need to share because you need to take care of that mane, and I would hate to be sweaty during our ride to this next town. Anyway, it's fine. I can wash your back. It will be peachy!" He swayed lazily peering behind the large male so he could shamelessly stare at the person behind the counter. A soft growl from the male next to him caused him to glance up at his face catching two crystalline eyes narrowed with a sharp flare. A hand grabbed him by the scruff and he was dragged by the other. "HEY! You have a larger stride than me, slow up!" 

"Quiet. I want to get clean, and you mentally undressing some poor worker isn't helping." The quiet growl was all he got, and then he was dragged off. First it was to their room where their items were tossed lazily to the floor.  Then he was shoved into the room only for Sephiroth to stalk past, closing the door and starting to shed layers. M/n sighed his hands lazily grabbed his cloak and started to unravel it finding that sections had tangled around his weapons and added decorations. (Gotta have that aesthetic, yo~) At least he wasn't as.......choosy........as the regal male next to him. Who needed fancy top notch armor when you were public enemy? Like, what the actual fuck?

 

"Will you join me?" 

"Do you even have to ask, angel?" 

"I suppose I don't. Come on, we don't have long before they come after us."

 

"What are you thinking about?" The male found a hand already helping him out of his pants. Guess he was taking too long. "I know that look. You're having some kind of flashback. Do you need to go back to the room?"

"No. I'm good hot stuff. Just get the hot water running." The male turned to get the water running and M/n tossed his boxers in his respective pile of clothes. Don't look at the nearly naked guy next to you.  "So, you come here often?" 

"M/n, I swear to God, I will drown you in this tub only to let you come back to life-"

"And then you'll kill me again?"

"Yes." That causes him to laugh before jumping into the tub flashing a smirk at Sephiroth who jumps back like a cat at the water that sloshes out of the large tub. This also causes him to see what Sephiroth wears under his high class armor. Not surprising is the expensive material, what is however, is it's silky with bands that have no clear purpose other than to show off extra glimpses of pale skin. How lewd. He wasn't used to the calm male showing any interest in others sexually, yet he was wearing very slutty lingerie. Was it more comfortable? Still the way it trails up to wrap around parts of his chest like silk wrappings to a present make him flush. That was just lewd. He forced himself to ignore his bazaar choice in undergarments as after a sharp hiss the other finished stripping and slid into the tub. The water gently rippled around him as the male started to grab hair products to start working on his mane. 

"Need help with that?" M/n glanced at him as he tried to sink deeper into the hot water. A blue eye glanced at him, but Sephiroth simply shook his head. "Kay, tell me if you want me to wash your back." 

"Will I have to wash yours?" He asked earning a soft snort from the mutant. 

"No. I would ask you to scrub my back no matter what." 

"How predictable." 

"That's a lie! I was created to be unpredictable!" M/n shifted up foregoing his comfy position to glare at the angel whose honestly too busy lathering his hair to notice. "At least I'm not obsessed with my hair and appearance."

"At least, I look good." That earned him a loud hiss before the other sank deeper into the water. The smirk that momentarily spread across his face made his sharp anger worth it. Still, what he wouldn't give to have, good ol' Seph, lose some of that ego. Might make him more bearable. The male paused as the other decided he had shut him up, and was already focusing on his hair.

 

 

The male shifted as a hand came to lightly tug at a strand of his hair. Raising a eyebrow M/n met the other's gaze before he was passed a bottle of body wash, and then Sephiroth turned allowing him to wash his back. 

"Huh......really? You never let me touch you. You okay?" Sliding forward his eyes landed on a scar from the buster sword as he ran a hand over it. 

"I'm fine. I simply need you to help me clean my back." There was a slight pause that made him cock his head. "Also, my wing."

"Your wing.....? Oh......that needs to be......of course." Had he really never thought that Sephiroth cleaned his wing? Part of him always assumed that his wing.......just appeared clean, given it's ability to just sprout/appear, but that was rather childish of him. "Yeah, I can do that." 

He was lying. He had no idea how to clean birds, wings, feathers, or anything animal related. He was fucked.

"Of course you can. Any imbecile can clean a bird's wing. Besides I'll be giving careful instruction, there's no way I'd let you mess up." Okay. He could work with that. The single onyx wing extended from his right shoulder blade in a graceful arch. He paused examining the male's feathers noticing scars and broken feathers. 

"Okay, where do I start?" 

"The edges, you need to start plucking the broken feathers, and get rid of the loose ones. Also if you tug out any of them too hard I will break bones." Rolling his eyes he leaned forward to start plucking out the broken feathers earning a soft hum from the male. What if he......? Noticing another loose feather he plucked it with his teeth enjoying the soft yelp. "What was that for?"

"Curiosity." That earned him a sharp glare causing him to snicker and snap his teeth at the male. Did that earn him (another, yet this time flushed) glare? Hell yeah. "You know, I can use my mouth for much more than clever word play, and plucking feathers? If you say yes, then I can really make you scream." 

"If you can properly clean my wing, and back, we'll talk." Hell fucking yeah!

 

"There done~!" That earned him a soft hum as the former general shifted to examine his cleaned wing. 

"You did good. Could be better, but good. I guess we should start discussing your rewards. He turned pulling him into a smooth kiss causing the other to grab at his shoulder. Sliding his tongue into Sephiroth's mouth  he started a small brawl for dominance only to be pinned against the edge of the bath. Pulling back Sephiroth looked down at him strands of silky hair hung in front of his face as he studied him carefully. "So, you actually have experience to back up all that talk." 

"Of course." That caused the other to shift and rest on the rim of the tub spreading his legs allowing M/n to rest between his thighs. Burying his face in between his thighs he worked his way towards the male's shaft. Choice nips to certain spots on his thighs earned him soft hums of approval instead of anything loud or vocal. Still, it fit the gorgeous man above him more that a shrill scream would. Once he reached the male's shaft he moved a hand to reside somewhat under Sephiroth to start preparing him for the main event. A hand tangled into his H/c hair pushing his head further down his shaft. Sharp nails dug into his scalp causing him to shiver. Making sure to scrape his teeth slightly against Seph's shaft earned him a harsher tug and a soft push. He continued working one hand supporting one of Seph's thighs, the other stretching the male. He was suddenly pulled off earning a confused whine from the male. "Wha..?"

"No more foreplay."

"Okay, but you might have to move sweetie." Sephiroth pushed him back simply shifting so he's resting on M/n's lap. Giving him a few seconds to shift so he can support their combined weights. Then he slams himself down a slow gasp filling the air as the water splashes out of the tub. Unlike M/n who would rather spend time Seph would rather ride him hard and fast earning a loud scream from M/n. Hey, someone had to be loud here.

Now, it doesn't take long for them both to come undone. The rough pace, M/n soon using his hand to start jacking off Sephiroth, and both tense from days of travel, led to them collapsing against the side of the tub panting, yet content. 

"So, what's this mean, angel?"

"That unless if it's to obtain free food, or a comfy bed, your not allowed to flirt with anyone else."


	6. Seme Tech loving Male reader x Uke Levi AOT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: Bdbluck on wattpad
> 
> Sorry this is more of a short lime that a lemon, but I thought it was better like this. Plus I didn't have many good ideas.

"What do you want shitty glasses?" The short commander glared at the woman who bounced in place with the usual crazed grin on her face. "Wipe that smug fucking grin off your face."

"Aw come on Levi, you haven't even heard my question." Her glasses glinted in the light making her look like a mad scientist. 

"I don't care about some dumb ass question." He huffed giving her a fierce glare that was rumored to stop titans. Sadly she was not affected. 

"I think you might want to hear my question. After all, it involves our local mechanic~" Later he would deny it, but Levi perked up slightly at the mention of M/n L/n. It was a 'well kept' secret that he harbored something akin to fondness for the other, but Hanji had a uncanny talent for knowing the other's feelings. 

"Fine. What is it?" 

"He wants you to help with testing a new model of the 3d maneuver gear, and he asked for you personalty." 

"That doesn't sound like him." It didn't to be fair. M/n was a lot like Hanji with his tech, and he had a habit of dragging whoever he could into his schemes. He started to suspect the psychotic women in front of him. 

"Well, too bad, we can't keep your future husband waiting~!" With that he found himself being dragged by the female with a slight tinge of red splashed across his cheeks. 

 

 

"LET ME GO!!!!"

M/n's head shot up at the scream of pure rage. That was Levi, but who would have the ba- It was Hanji.

He already knew it was Hanji.

It was always Hanji.

Why was she bringing Levi? He only needed one person. Was she bailing on him? Well, at least she didn't bring Eren, and that was all he could say to that. The sight of the male made a lazy smile appear on his face. 

"What are you doing here, Levi?" He asked making sure to keep the joy out of his voice. Sure, he may be prickly, but that was all part of the fun. 

The male's eyes landed on the engineer who grinned at him. Hanji simply shoved him forward already waving at M/n who laughed causing the shorter male to gain a light blush. 

"Tch, what do you need me to do?" Hearing that the (Dark/Light) Haired male shot up already grabbing a device before attaching it to the  3d maneuver gear, stepping forward Levi watched the other move. It was strange, one minute M/n could be slaying titans at a rapid pace with no emotion, and the next he was here laughing and gracefully creating something. Still, the oil stains, burn marks, and scrap-metal proved that Levi couldn't be in the same room as his projects. "When will you clean this? The entire room's trash, dumb ass."

"It's not trash, it's organized chaos. Besides I would have sent you to the training room, but Hanji never told me that you would be here." M/n grabbed the gear already walking towards the door. "Sorry, if that seemed rude, I do enjoy your company. I just hate surprises."

He nodded already following the male as they walked into the training room. It was set up already to practice maneuvers, but it seemed like actual combat wasn't today's purpose. 

"So, what are we testing?" Levi asked as the male passed him the gear to put on. 

"Oh! She didn't tell you? Well...... Should have expected that, I guess, well I wanted to make a autopilot for the gear. Something that could help soldiers primarily focus on the titans. It should, key word being should, help reduce casualties. Yet, like all great things; it needs a test run."

"That's why I'm here."

"Yup, that's why you're here."

Rolling his eyes the ravenette walked towards the start of the course. How hard could it really be, if M/n and Hanji made it? 

 

It was horrible, and with the combination of 'kinks' in the mechanics of this autopilot, well........Here he was caught in wires with the one person available laughing his ass off.

"HELP ME ALREADY!" Levi called only getting the male to wave a hand to wipe at his watering eyes. 

"I-can't.........Just.....WHAT THE FUCK?!?!" The male shook as he nearly fell over again. "I'm so sorry.......just give me a minute. I'll..........Figure something o-"

"I swear I'm going to kill you."

"OK, ok, let me attempt to handle this." M/n managed to reach him already examining the tangled wires trailing a finger down the part embedded in the wall. Levi tensed forcing himself to ignore the hand trailing down his belt. It wasn't intentional. M/n never payed attention to things like that. He didn't even seem to care about people in general. "Huh........ Well this may take a bit." 

"Of course it will." Levi grabbed at the wall to help steady himself as the other's hand ghosted his crouch. "HEY!!! Watch the hands!"

"Sorry." Still the other doesn't seem to truly care, his hands already back to the same spot. Gently his fingers are picking at the gear, yet sometimes it feels like his hand is grabbing at his thighs, And he swears he can feel M/n brush against the male's crouch earning a soft huff. M/n's head pokes up and tilts so he can see Levi's eyes, and the engineer looks confused. "Was that a moan, Levi?" 

"Shut up." Despite the innocent look he can hear the teasing purr mingle in with his words. The hands trail up his calf making their way to his thighs and Levi deflates, letting out a low hum as he relaxes. "Just use your hands. I don't need to hear your bitching."

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Still M/n obeys lowering himself to start pulling off Levi's pants, Nipping at any patches of exposed flesh he can reach, and making sure the male is in too much of a haze to really care. Given how tense the male was this would be good for the both of them, plus it might take away the anger from this situation he had managed to get Levi into. Or at least put all of the blame on Hanji. Now he knew a way to use his mouth that would make Levi really scream. Engulfing the male's shaft eared him a loud scream and slender legs tangling over his neck. He was really going to enjoy this.


	7. Seme human Male reader x Uke King Dice (Cuphead)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: kingdicexjackson on wattpad
> 
> This takes place in the games timeline, hope ya like it! Also I made it so characters can change size, otherwise this would have been a bit tricky. Also I'm no good at his gangster accent.
> 
> KD = King Dice

The H/c haired male silently watched the young cup shoot at KD, he noticed the blue one, (Mugboy.....right?) watching with worried eyes. Guess he wasn't the only one worried about this match-up. He watched Dice's head tilt so he could spot M/n, flashing him a wink, as the cup  disappeared to fight another one of his minions. He had to admit, Dice did know how to fight, and he looked good while he did it. The toon sauntered over to rest against the casino pillar with him. 

"Ya enjoying the show, love?" The gangster accent he always found appealing filled his ears. M/n studied the dark green eyes watching him. 

"While I don't quite see the appeal of battling myself, I do agree that it's entertaining to watch. Still, I'm waiting for him to get past that board." M/n purred shifted closer towards the other to rest against him. "Then again; I could think of much more entertaining things to be doing."

"Be patient, love. They'll be gone within the hour." He watched Dice's face flash with anger before disappeared. Guess Mr. Wheezy really failed in that battle. The cup shot at Dice again which had no effect before jumping to hit the dice that had appeared. Oh, guess who had to start over? Yup, that hot-headed cup. M/n nearly fell over at the cup screaming at Dice. Still, he tried to cover his mouth to prevent laughter unlike KD who was howling. 

He hummed his eyes tracing the roulette board already seeing the battles the kid had missed. "He's already gotten the bonus health, and lost it." 

 

 

The fight was rather tough, but  in the end KD actually lost. He had gotten too cocky, and come on, the kid revolved around running, jumping, and gunning. Kinda defeats your love's strategy, so now you were tasked with dragging him away, and stopping him from a round two after the kid defeated the Devil. 

"Come on, sweetheart." Dragging the angry male away form the casino. 

"I can't let those scraps run around causing trouble!" The harsh yell didn't even faze you. Raising your free hand to jab at his arm earned you a sharp hiss. "What was that for, darling?"

"You're hurt. We're going home. I'm going to bandage you up. Then, if your good, we're going to have lazy sex. Got it?" M/n snarled gently shifting the toon so he could better support him. Seeing a dark blush smear across the other's cheeks he began walking easily. "We can come back and handle everything once you're healed." 

"Hmph." M/n knows he won and simply focuses on 'carrying' the toon. It's a good thing he's tired out, otherwise he'd complain even more. The male was already feeling a headache form from the whining he'd have to deal with in the upcoming days.

 

 

M/n grabbed the bottle of alcohol gently shaking it before dabbing a bit on a washcloth. Ignoring the soft glares coming from his husband as he pressed it against a gash on his arm. Pressing a soft kiss to the toon's cheek he grabbed the roll of bandages already starting to wrap his wounds.

"You don't have to be so rough with me, doll."

"I won't break you, sweetheart. Besides if anyone is to blame it's the devil, he should have planned ahead. Besides if that idiot really thinks you're just some lackey than he's an idiot." Pressing another kiss at the corner of his mouth M/n pulled back examining the wounds before sighing, "I've gotten all of them. You should be good after a couple days of rest."

"Aw shucks, do you care about me?" King smirked watching the other pack up the supplies with ease already putting them back into a cabinet. 

"I wouldn't have married you if I didn't. Besides, who would deal with your temper tantrums?" 

"Hm, true I guess, anyway I have to ask you; was I good enough for a reward?"That made M/n smirk. If KD really wanted attention, than what kind of husband would he be to deny him?

Already shifting so they were nose to nose he allowed himself to rest his knees against the other's thighs. "Were you really being that good? If so, I guess I have to reward you."

Smashing their lips together he gripped the other's shoulders. If they were both this excited he would put off teasing. For tonight. Lowering his head he starts to trail down ignoring Dice's huff from him ending the kiss. Trailing kisses down he could fell Dice relax as he started to bite and suck. If they were staying home he wanted to cover the toon in hickeys. Hearing the moans increase around a certain spot of flesh he focused on it. 

"pl......ease........mov........." Dice has already lost his confident attitude, and switched to begging. Raising a hand to tug at the male's hair earned him a sharp huff before the pair started to shed their clothes. Smashing their lips together M/n started to trail his hand down running the tips of his fingers over the bulge in his boxers. Hearing the sharp intake of breath he started to speed up his rubbing moving down Dice's body to start nipping at his chest. It didn't take long for the spot in his boxers to get soaked.

"Were you that worked up, my love?" Gently, which was rare coming from the sharp tongued male, he pressed a kiss to the male's cheek felling Dice shiver his face scarlet. "Would you like me to slow down?"

"Please." It was soft, also rare, they both were going soft weren't they? Nodding, he pulled off the other's ruined boxers, but settled for light kisses focusing the pace to be slow, but passionate. "Sorry, for.......slowing us down........"

"There's no shame in being tired. You've had a long day, just relax, you've earned it." Trailing kisses down he met the male's v-line already pulling back to nip at his thighs. "If I wanted someone who would never tire I would find some hooker. Instead I married you."

"How charm-Ah.......wha....?" M/n, never one to miss an opportunity to take Dice's breath away, had engulfed his shaft. "Do... ...you ....ah... ah... ..have .....reflex.....?"

M/n purred around the male focusing on pleasuring Dice. Luckily M/n was well versed in this; making sure each tongue motion, and head bob would make the other scream. Feeling a hand tangle into his hair pulling himself further down he made sure to hum earning a low moan. Grabbing his thighs to prevent him from thrusting M/n focused on making the other scream. 

"Gonn-na---ahhh~" Now that made him grin. Earning himself one final scream he swallowed pulling away to lick his lips. "You are far to good at that......H-who even taught you to.......?"

"That's not a question that needs to be answered." Leaning forward to press a quick kiss to the other he shifted Dice so he was fully on the bed. "So, do you want preparations, or should I just continue?" 

"Just continue." It's soft, a mere whisper, then again he's tired. Okay, then. He would finish this then. 

"Alright." Tossing his boxers across the room he gently shifted the other's legs further open and slowly started to thrust earning himself a long scream. "Do you want me to get lube?" 

Dice simply shifted his hips back letting out a low hum of joy. Rolling his eyes he continued his thrusts purring at how tight he was. The male leaned down to press a kiss against his Adam's apple as he continued his motions. A hand tangled into his hair, gripping at his H/c locks, as another hand scraped his nails along his shoulder. Growling he started to speed up making sure that each thrusts would earn him a scream or yowl. They were both getting close. How fun. 

"Gonn-.........mhm......ah...."

"I understand."

Speeding up for the last time they both reached their end. Hearing the scream of joy he allowed himself a low moan as he buried his face in the crook of Dice's neck. Purring he could already feel himself lulling into sleep and judging by the way Dice's grip had loosened. They could clean up later, or he would clean up later, which was the most likely option.


	8. Seme vigilante male reader x Uke Jason Todd (DC)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: fansize on wattpad
> 
> I hope you enjoy this oneshot. I got the flu and it took me a while to recover. I'll try to get back on my normal upload schedule as soon as possible. I wasn't quite sure how to handle this, and I switched some parts of the original request up. If it's bad, just message me, and I'll redo it. 

Bitter. It was term that described him. That, was true, but he would rather use anger. Bitter felt like a word to describe an old man who refused to do anything besides complain. Anger, seemed to be more external, if that, made any sense. He had acted. Sure, it wasn't a good way to act. He chose to dress himself as a costumed vigilante to attack criminals, and at some points to steal food/other items, for his own survival, but it still counted as something. It had led him down an interesting path, and he met his significant other through this ridiculous path. Who was also a person who wore a costume and attacked criminals. God, he lived a weird life.

 

 

It had been hours.

Jason had left to help his father with taking down a villain organization hours ago in metropolis. M/n should have heard back from him, but after each phone call ended in voice mail he only grew more tense. So, he had decided to go on a small rampage. It wasn't as if Gotham was going to run out of criminals, and as long as he didn't kill anyone no one would care. Besides he could handle most of the villains this city was known for, and had defeated them in the past. Of course, he didn't think of the rumors that would reach his lover that came with his rampage. Then he got the phone call.

"M/n, what are you doing?" 

"Hey, Jay bird you okay?" M/n happily chirped ducking into an alleyway his voice slightly muffled from the mask he wore. "I haven't heard anything from you in hours."

"I'm good, and I'm sorry I couldn't answer. We've been busy helping Clark. Now, what are you doing?" Jason sounded worried and M/n merely shifted glancing down the alleyway to follow the yelling. 

"Um, I am currently fighting Bane............and, that other guy........... The one with the creepy mask that uses fear gas. It's been going pretty well, and I've made sure not to kill anyone so Bruce won't get mad. When do you think you'll be home?" Gently tapping his foot against the ground he listened to the footsteps coming towards him. "Hey, I think I might have to leave. There catching up to me." 

"Wha? HEY! Don't hang up!" 

"Love ya, bye.~"

 

M/n had won, yes, but still he was glad to get rid of the flame. That feeling of restlessness that sunk into his skin always made him aggressive, and without Jason to help him calm down he went wild. At least now he was helping people instead of attacking others for no good reason. He heard the door open and he shot up to see Jason walk in already tossing parts of his costume to the floor. 

"Are you okay?" He asked staring at those piercing blue eyes that were looking him up and down. 

"I should be asking you that. You took on Bane who managed to break my dad's back at one point, and Scarecrow."

"Hey, don't drop the question by being sweet." He shifted over allowing Jason to settle next to him on the bed. Reaching out he examined the male trying to spot tears or bloodstains on his outfit. He didn't spot any wounds so he allowed himself to rest against Jason. "I was worried about you Jay-Bird."

"Hey, I'm fine. I was with the alien that can take bullets, and be a living shield without a problem. Trust me, anytime I was about to be attacked I let Clark take the blow." 

"Good, he can handle it." That earns him a soft laugh as Jason lays back nearly causing the other to fall off the bed at the motion. A sound that Jason would later call a panicked squawk (M/n denies that statement viciously, yet will roll his eyes fondly if Jason teases him about it.) Jason howls with laughter as the male falls tangled in the velvet blankets. Jason shifts so he can see two glowing E/c eyes glaring playfully at him in the wrap of red and green blankets. "Not fair."

"Very fair." Jason taunts watching the male shift only to huff at how tangled his legs were. M/n managed to get his legs free before lunging up and pulling the male down onto the floor with him. The smaller collapsed on his chest as M/n pressed a sloppy kiss to the other's neck biting a spots of bare flesh that he could see. The soft gasp makes him hum against the skin. "Hey!"

"What?" He taunted back nipping at the male's collarbone earning him a soft hum. Jason shifted so he could give a sharp bite to M/n's neck. M/n gasped stopping his biting to flash the male a playful glare.

"You claim I'm a tease?" He huffed pulling Jason forward to brush their lips together. Pulling back he watched Jason flush at the motion. "I'll show you tease."

Brushing his lips against his sweet spot he could feel Jason shift against his thigh. He made sure to press his thigh against the male's crouch hearing a low groan before Jay bit at his shoulder. He wasn't surprised. Jason was impatient, and could never handle being teased for long. He ran his hands down the male's sides before pressing lingering kisses down his neck. Finally growing frustrated Jason tossed off his shirt, hands starting to pull, and tug at his pants. M/n leaned back watching the male shift trying to grind against him while getting rid of his clothes. 

"That won't work, Jay-bird~" Jay growled stopping his ministrations to toss of his pants revealing a pair of black boxers causing M/n to raise an eyebrow. "Are those my boxers?"  

"S-shut up...." That earned the former robin a kiss as M/n pulled off his boyfriend's, or rather his, boxers off before tossing them with the rest of the clothes. Flipping them over he started to move downwards making sure to give his scars extra attention knowing that Jason hated the old crowbar wounds. Finally he moved to the male's thighs squeezing them gently before engulfing the male's shaft earning himself a scream. A hand pushed his head down, causing him to force back his gag reflex allowing his nose to brush against the base of his crouch. "Fuc......y........s........"

M/n works slowly. They have all the time in the world, and he knows each spot that will make Jay's thighs shake and clutch around his head. Jason shivers and then he hears him tell him to flip so they can 69 each other. Shifting they both flip and he can't help but moan when Jay gives him a slow lick. Shaking his head he lowered himself to once again engulf Jason. He needed to make each move precise if he wanted Jay to come first. 

 

"You little tease." M/n huffed trying to buck his hips up. Jason simply smirked pushing his hips down and started to grind down as he lowered himself down onto the male's crouch humming as he paused to catch his breath. "Gorgeous." The soft laugh makes him flush. Finally Jason gets settled taking a moment to catch his breath. M/n feels Jay's hands push his chest down as he sprawled on the bed. "You're killing me here, Jay."

"Good. Wasn't it you who bragged about being a tease?" That gets him to start bouncing throwing his head back as M/n stays still. He knows this game. If he tries anything, Jay will stop. His hands tangled in the sheets and he bites at his lip holding back a frustrated growl. Each motion is a moment to slow. The momentum is broken. He's doing it on purpose. His eyes snapped open when Jason stopped. Then he could see the smug look, and he growled lowly feeling a thousand taunts die in his throat as Jason presses a kiss to his Adam's apple. The male shifted watching Jay pull back his eyes catching the smallest specks of light. The quirk of the male's eyebrow makes him cock his head waiting for something. All he got was a small chuckle. Then suddenly he starts bouncing.

"Fffffffff..........ck.......you Todd!!" He laughs, and screams at the sudden onslaught of pleasure. 

This was going to be a long night. Good thing he didn't have work tomorrow.


	9. Uke Shota Aizawa x Seme male reader x Hizashi Yamada (BNHA)

Requested by: bleachlover2003 on wattpad

(Wrote the reader as having cat like features, hope ya don't mind.)

Quirk- Flaire: The user specializes in bright hallucinations, and making the target feel phantom sensations, overuse causes the user to lose sensations in his own body, hallucinations, and migraines. 

 

Title: Curiosity killed the cat, but satisfaction brought it back~

 

The three of you were a strange match-up for sure, but in the end it all evened out. A voice of reason who would rather be in a cat cafe, a loud excitable cockatoo, and a playful Cheshire cat themed hero who was a bit too handsy. In the end; it was mess, but it was their mess. 

 

Aizawa froze, his hand paused right above the paper he was grading, an invisible hand slowly gliding down into his pants. He could feel spots of cold, and hot air start to spread across his body as he felt his pants get tighter. He swore he could hear the playful snicker fill the air of one of his lovers, and as muttered out a curse swiping at the invisible hand as the laughter only grew in volume. He blinked slowly only to narrow his eyes at the sight of M/n now sitting on his desk, or at least a illusion of M/n. 

"Stop." He hissed out ignoring the feeling of a hand jacking him off as M/n simply raised an eyebrow. 

"Why? There's nobody else here, other than Mic. We should be able to have some fun, ya know?" The male whines slumping like a child as he maintained eye contact as if he wasn't using his quirk right now. "You won't even know I'm here."

"A bit too late for that M/n." He spoke resisting the urge to grunt as the pace increased. He also started to feel the phantom sensations of a mouth eating him out causing him to narrow his eyes at the male. The male shivers obviously happy with the reaction he was receiving. Still; he couldn't help but notice the furry ears twitching along with the single flick of his bushy tail, or the way his pointed pupils narrowed into slits. One day he figured those cat like features would be the death of him. "You know, playing cute won't work with me?"

"You always say that." He's pouting playing up his feline features to make the male's gaze softened, but he simply focused on his paperwork. He didn't need to acknowledge the male, or how close he was getting to an orgasm. All he had to do was play it out, and then M/n, much like an actual cat, would get bored and leave. The sensation is gone right before he could finish which made the male raise an eyebrow. "What? Is something wrong?"

"......."

"Hm, nothing? Okay! I'm gonna go play with Mic if ya need me. Hope ya have fun with those papers, Shota." He chirped already hopping off the desk, and as he moves past Shota his tail brushes right over the bulge in his pants earning a mumbled curse from the male. "Maybe next time if you really want control of the situation I'll wear a collar." 

With that he's gone in a flurry of bright colors, and strands of H/c fur littering the top of his desk. He let out a shaky breath that he was sure he hadn't been holding in, and despite the male's claims of leaving he's sure he can hear something humming 'Fly me to the Moon'. He shifts only to groan at the tightness in his pants, and he can already hear Hizashi screaming in pleasure. Sparing one last glance at the paper work he stood up his legs slightly shaking as he forced himself to follow the noise to the empty nurses office. Recovery Girl was going to kill M/n if she ever found out that this was his favorite spot. Like always M/n had left the door open wide enough so he could see the pair before he even entered the room. Hizashi was leaning against the wall his head throw back, and his eyes were tightly closed. Meanwhile M/n was between his legs most of his head being covered by the other's thighs. The male shifted and he spotted a single E/c eye staring at him before the other male threw his head back nearly hitting the wall as he climaxed. 

"Hey Shota, came to join in?" The male purrs and Hizashi looks at him with a loose smile stile coming down from his high. 

"Yeah, come on!" He chirps and M/n nods frantically his grin only widening as his tail starts swaying slowly. 

 

 

(Requests remaining:13

Non requests remaining:1)


	10. Seme male reader x Grell Sutcliff (Black Butler)

Requested by: AnimeXOBackup on wattpad

(There was nothing else to this request so I just let the mind flow here. Might regret it later, but oh well.)

 

It was easy. The reapers never protected their documents. 

Grabbing a book your nails scraped down the spine as you paused; the sound of a chainsaw revving in the distance slowly getting closer. You shifted as you pulled the book closer to your chest. Info that listed all tragedies in the past five years would keep you fed on the best souls possible. You leapt up the bookshelf balancing easily as you blended into the shadows. You watched a cute redhead nearly fall over swinging the chainsaw as he looked around. Shifting closer to the edge of the bookshelf you set the book down waiting for a chance to pounce on the male. He was adorable, and you couldn't wait to sink your teeth into him.

Reapers were different. A softer kind of prey than the angels you chased. In the end, everything they had was linked to that scythe. 

You watched him pause, and you lazily licked your lips as swiped a book off the shelf only to move back into the shadows. He jumped causing you to purr softly the feline behavior nearly giving your position away as you waited. 

If your prey has wings you must wait for them to lose focus, but if your prey is trapped to the ground then all you need is a clear shot at their throat. You lunged tackling the reaper and sending the death scythe sliding across the tile floor.  

 

Grell felt something slam into him, and while surprised he wasn't injured. In the game of love and bloodshed he'd been hit much harder by Bassy, and his lovely William. He felt fangs scrape along his neck as a low purr rumbled through his attacker's chest. The male pulled back and he caught sight of the most gorgeous E/c eyes. Oh my!

 

You watched your meal shift under you his face slowly turning a darker shade of crimson. You felt him pause caught between wanting to throw you off, and to wait and see what you would do next. His eyes met yours and he shivered as you lifted his head carefully not wanting to break your catch this early into the game. Examining his features you hummed happily before pulling him into a lazy kiss. 

"What an interesting catch I've found today. I always thought of reapers as plain. Stick in the mud types, ya know? You on the other hand seem to be just my type." Rolling your hips lazily against his earned you a aloud whine from the redhead as he tried to pull you into a kiss. You allow him a quick peck knowing that you had to draw each motion to make your prey whine. A reaper needs to know his place and that meant beneath you. "So sensitive."

"Sorry handsome, it's been a while since I've been with someone." He managed to get out between pants as you shifted to press a kiss against his neck. Biting down with his fangs earned him a long scream from the male who tried to grind. 

"Really? Who wouldn't want someone like you in their bedroom? They must be really idiotic." He shifted his head to start trailing kisses and bite marks down the reaper's neck. "My name's M/n, and I'm a panther demon. May I know your name before we really get started, reaper?" 

"Grell Sutcliff, darling~" 

"What a nice name." You leaned forward to start taking off his uniform gently tracing your fingers down his body earning soft whines from the male below him. Once the top was off you leaned forward to start biting at his chest earning you a low hum of pleasure as the male pushed upwards against you. "Stay."Grell huffed as you moved to his pants mentally contemplating how mad the reaper would be if he ripped the uniform.

He finally tossed off the last piece of fabric as he started to trail his lips down the male's torso. He wanted to cover the male in bite marks that would take weeks to heal. He would make it impossible for Grell to truly forget him. Finally he reached the male's groin and swiped his tongue over the male's shaft making sure he could feel the rough texture of his tongue. He felt the male grab his head sharp nails digging into his scalp. Lowering his head he engulfed the male earning him a loud whine that died halfway in the other's throat. Good. He understood that he had to be quiet given their location. Digging his nails into Grell's thighs earned him low whine. 

"Do you like pain, morsel?" He asked for a moment causing the male to thrust his hips up. He rolled his eyes lazily swiping his fingers across the male's cock earning him a whine. "Hm, how bout a better question? Do you want me to prepare you?"

Grell seemed to be lost as he tried to thrust against you, and speak at the same time.

"Fine. Just don't complain if I'm being to rough with you, morsel." 

(Sorry, it's a short lime.)


	11. Seme male reader x Katsuki Bakugo (BNHA)

equested by: AnimeXOBackup on wattpad

Also by Ilovefire11 on wattpad

 

Quirk- Shadow Geist: The user summons creatures made out of shadow to fight for him. He can't use the ability if their are no shadows present, and the ability can go haywire in complete darkness. (Think Dark Shadow) Their power also weakens in prolonged sunlight.

 

M/n L/n had never been that crazy, or impulsive. He relied on a calm, yet effective life style, and that was the very same life style that led to him joining UA to become a hero. He had talent, so why wouldn't he use it? Sure, people may be scared of him, but that didn't matter.

It was this choice that led to him meeting someone who knocked down the calm male's walls in a sudden blaze.

Katsuki Bakugo. 

 

"Hey extra!" Opening a E/c eye the male was met with the sigh of an angry looking blonde. Red eyes locked with his as he simply raised an eyebrow, and he could see out of the corner of his eye the male with a bird head look annoyed at the brash male's behavior. "Can you hear me, fucker!?!"

"That language is not appropriate! We're in a place of learning!" A taller male with pipes coming out of his calves quickly tried to get the other to stop yelling, as a green haired male watched on looking as if he was about to have a panic attack. "You need to behave properly otherwise it would be disgraceful to every hero who has-"

"Did I ask for your opinion, rich kid?!?" The boy snarled causing him to go silent before turning back to you causing you to lean further back against the wall utterly unimpressed with the male. "Don't look so unconcerned, you bastard! Did you really think you could score higher than me in the entrance exams?!?" 

He started to yell with the rest of the class trying to stop him from apparently hurting you, as if you would be that passive to a potential attack. Watching the blonde argue louder and louder caused you to narrow your eyes. He was far too loud.

Suddenly the male was slammed down to the ground by a shadowy creature that looked vaguely like a human except for it's muzzle. The other kids froze as you stepped over to look at the male on the ground glaring up at you. 

"Don't pick a fight with me on the first day of school." M/n walked past the male ignoring the loud snarling and the vague threats that came from the male. Lazily settling down at his desk the shadows flew back to him vanishing after a single twirl around his wrist. The other shot up about to attack you only to be stopped by who you assumed was the teacher. 

 

"Hey, jackass!" Tilting your head you spotted the blonde who stopped a few paces and was glaring at you. 

"Greetings Pomeranian." 

"What did you just call me!?!" 

"You remind me of a Pomeranian, and since I haven't heard your name yet, I went with it." Tilting his head he watched the male stall looking confused at his behavior. "I mean you're cute, loud, and very brash. It suits you. Names M/n L/n. Yours?"

"Katsuki Bakugo, and what did you mean by cute?" 

"Loud, and cute. I think it's obvious."

"Wait! Get back here!!!"

 

"Bakugo, there you are." Turning he was met with the dark themed male laying underneath a tree watching him with calm eyes. Feeling himself get flustered he stalked over his hands digging into his pocket.  "I'm glad you could make it. I was worried that the path of fate had tossed you away."

"You hang out with that bird too much." Hissing he sank down next to the taller male who laughed his quiet demeanor making his heart race. "What?"

"Nothing, nothing, lubirea mea." The male spoke the faint accent becoming more pronounced when he spoke what Katsuki could only assume was his first language. "I was just thinking."

"What did you call me just now, and what language was that?" Growling he noticed M/n flush at that question a touch of red darkening his S/t skin. "Were you insulting me?"

"No, I wasn't. As for the language.....um it's Romanian, and what I said was.......nothing important just a nickname. The equivalent of me calling you a fire ball." M/n was lying. His cool demeanor thrown out the metaphorical window, and into a flaming trash pile when Bakugo gave him a look that clearly stated he wasn't convinced by his shitty lie.  "Anyway, how was training?"

 

Running across the training grounds you watched the pros fighting off the last of the villains. Scanning the crowd he spotted his fellow classmates before chasing after them his shadowy creatures attacking any villains, or blocking any projectiles that came his way. He wouldn't be able to stand much longer if he kept this up. The area he had been in had been dim enough to allow him to fight to his fullest but this was far too bright. 

Where was Katsuki? Last time you saw him he had attacked the fog like villain, and that led to all of you being separated in the first place. Spotting a blonde male standing slightly away from the other students. At least he could still stand. Just had to keep going. 

"You okay?" He jumped turning to face the male, and for a moment he relaxed and almost looked glad to see him. "I was worried, lubirea mea."

"You're still calling me that stupid nickname?" He huffed and out of the corner of your eye you spotted that flashy guy with the french accent staring at you as if he'd had some revelation. Oh god, he might need to stop that nickname if he knew Romanian. "Find something more original, won't you?" 

"Hm, glad to see you're okay."

 

"This is the fucking worst!!!"

"Are you done?"

"When did you get here?" The male looked on the verge of tears, his arms tensed in pain, and the knocked down treas told you the story. "Leave me the fuck alone."

"Calm down, Katsuki. Why are you so upset? You won first place, some people thought you wouldn't be able to beat Todoroki." Lazily you walked past him examining the male's path of destruction. "Your arms must hurt like hell."

"He didn't fight me at full strength, that bastard, didn't think I was worth the effort!!! Yet he was willing to go all out when fighting Deku!!!" He turned to a tree only to be grabbed by your shadows. "What the hell?!?"

"Katsuki, I understand why you're upset, but you can't destroy your body in the process. To see you, setleful meu, in such a state......I promise you I'll fight you once you've healed, and give you the fight of your life. Just take a break. Don't ruin yourself, to break your body down, what if you did something that can't be fixed?" 

"Why do you care?"

"I........I find........Um, I don't know......It's hard to explain to........" He glared at you his eyes narrowing slowly as he waited for you to give him a proper answer. "I.......call you those nicknames for a reason, and it's cause I care deeply about you. Is beloved the correct term?"

He paused his face going scarlet at the realization, that was why that flashy bastard kept laughing at him when they were talking. Damn it!

"Did I say it wrong? Was that the wrong term? Did I say something bad?" 

"Just fucking kiss me!"

 

"I really worry about how often I find you unconscious and injured. I can only imagine how scared Izuku's partner will be with his powers." M/n hummed lazily holding his hand as the fireball started to shift. "Might wanna wait. You and Deku both got some major injuries in your battle with All Might, still you won."

"Deku managed to get through the gate?"

"You both did, he carried you. Nearly gave me a chest....um.....ugh...damn it. What's that thing that....? Ugh, la dracu! It's inimă attack. What is inimă?" Raising a hand he tapped a finger to his chest causing the male to roll his eyes.

"Heart. I nearly gave you a heart attack." 

"Yeah, that. Are you okay?"

"Sorry..."

"It's fine, Katsuki."

 

Years down the line he found himself resting against his husband and his hands lazily trailed over his scarred back, and he felt a crooked grin make it's way to his face. God, he was lucky. It hadn't been easy but here they were.

Scarred, and more than a little fucked up, but alive.

And that was pretty damn amazing.

 

Lubirea mea= My love

sufletul meu= My soul

la dracu= fuck

inimă= heart

(Requests remaining: 14

Non requests remaining: 2)

I'm here making oneshots because god these built up while I was dealing with burn-out.


End file.
